Love Letters
by seafeather-ono
Summary: The year after the second Wizarding War, Hermione Granger returns to complete her final year at Hogwarts. Meanwhile Ron Weasley is struggling to find his place in the world, without school or a mission to complete. Letters.
1. Chapter 1: Eight Days a Week

**A/N:** This is something I've been thinking about for over a year now. Each chapter will be a new letter, to simulate how letter-writing actually works. And that means that some chapters will be really short and others could be very long. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Thanks as always to Keeley my excellent beta.

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns the universe, characters, etc. Without her, this would be impossible.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Eight Days A Week**

Wednesday, 2 September, 1998  
Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes  
Diagon Alley, London

Dear Hermione,

I know I saw you just yesterday at King's Cross, but I miss you already. How you can stand going back to Hogwarts this year I can't begin to understand, but then again, it's you and you were always oddly fond of class.

How are you liking being in Ginny's year? She was so excited when she heard you were going back – I'm glad you got the hearing back, anyway. Ginny has always been something of a squealer, but never quite that loud. Honestly I think Harry is mental. Absolutely mental. But if I think about that _I'll_ go mad, so moving on.

George says business is okay, all things considered. It's a real shame that Verity – the shop assistant – died in the battle, 'cause now George is all alone in the shop except for me, and I'm not much good at cheering him up. All I do is offer him tea, and as you constantly remind me, there's only so much that tea can do. At least his old year mates are dropping by the shop and dragging him off to muggle pubs every few days. When he's with them I think he doesn't notice that Fred is gone quite so much – it's not like anywhere in the wizarding world or the shop, both of which have constant reminders of Fred.

How's the new defence teacher? I heard she was brilliant, but you can never tell with those author types – look at Lockheart!

Even though McGonagall seemed to expect you'd be back, I 'spect the others were rather shocked. Is it really so important to get your N.E.W.T.s? The auror program took Harry without them – but then again, he is Harry. Still, everyone knows how brilliant you are, so the cert. shouldn't matter. Or is it that you just like school?

Oh – gotta go, George is calling.

-Ron

* * *

**A/N:** So that's the first chapter, please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: From a Window

**A/N:** Here's the second chapter. Thanks as always to Keeley my flawless beta. Also thanks to my two reviewers - **GingerPygmy99** and **JCBLGW**. I appreciate the support. Please R&R

**Disclaimer:** Queen JKR owns the universe, characters, etc

* * *

**Chapter 2: From A Window**

Friday, 4 September, 1998, 23:46

Gryffindor Tower

Hogwarts School

Dear Ron,

Thank you for the letter. Pigwidgeon ate all my toast – you really _do _need to feed him more!

Hogwarts is wonderful as always. Ginny is doing a fantastic job as Quidditch captain, and the head boy and girl are quite nice – not that I've had much interaction with them, as I'm busy with work. Honestly it's just as well I'm not a prefect this year, as I can focus on my N.E.W.T.s much better this way. And yes, they are quite important. Even more so, because I don't want to get by because of Harry and the Battle, I want to prove I'm qualified. And even though you seem to think I could just sit the exams – well, even Harry knew what a stupid idea that was. (No offense, Ron.)

The defence teacher is quite good, actually. She may not have Lupin or Moody's presence, but she's really getting the hand of planning interesting lessons. And before you roll your eyes, yes, other people find them interesting too.

Ginny sends her love to you and George both, though I suspect she's written to you as well. I know she's written Harry, but hasn't heard anything back – has he written you recently? She really misses him, especially since he can't get off training to attend the first Hogsmeade weekend. Honestly I think she's better off without the distraction of a long distance boyfriend, but there you go.

I miss seeing you every day, having class with you, eating meals with you, and being able to find you whenever I want (ignoring the stretch in the woods which we won't mention). It's strange being separated, especially as we didn't spend hols together, so you had better keep writing to me, Ronald Weasley.

I hope working at the store improves – I'll teach you some things to do to help George when I have more time.

I'll mail this in the morning as it's nearly midnight and I'm not breaking curfew, not even for you (at least not this time).

Love, Hermione


	3. Chapter 3: Yes It Is

**A/N:** Okay so here's the third chapter, please R&R. Thanks as always to Keeley, my excellent beta. Thanks also to Hadley and the rest of my RL readers; you're the best.

**Disclaimer: **Queen JKR owns everything. You know the drill.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Yes It Is**

Sunday, 6 September, 1998

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

Diagon Alley, London

Dear Hermione,

How could you thing I would stop writing? I suppose essay writing was never my strong suit, but this is different. I want to write to you just as much as you want to receive my letters. And vice versa. I won't expect your typical novel-length letters since you'll be studying most every waking moment, but I _do_ want to hear from you.

As for Pig, I do feed him, but he's just constantly hungry. Maybe he's about to grow? (About time, bloody shrimp.)

What do you reckon Gryffindor's chances are for the cup? Has Ginny held the tryouts yet? She won't tell me anything about the team and it's driving me absolutely batty.

Let's leave the N.E.W.T.s issue alone, then. 'Cause I do respect your opinions on education, even if I don't exactly understand them.

I'm glad the DA teacher is good, let's hope she sticks around for a while.

The store is mainly the same, nothing new to report.

I miss you too, and I _will_ be there for Hogsmeade.

Sending this with Pig because you can always get more toast,

Ron


	4. Chapter 4: Tomorrow Never Knows

**A/N:** Here's chapter four! Would you like longer chapters? More frequent chapters? Let me know in a review (hint, hint). Thanks to **smkffnut** for the kind review! Thanks also to everyone who reads and put this little story on their author alerts. Thanks to my RL reading circle: Keeley, Hadley, Julia, and Addie. You lot are the best.

**Disclaimer:** Queen Rowling owns the Potterverse, characters, etc.

* * *

Thursday, 10 September, 1998, 17:07  
Gryffindor Tower  
Hogwarts School

Dear Ron,

Perhaps Pigwidgon needs training? I seem to remember seeing quite a few owl-training manuals in Diagon Alley, maybe you should invest in one? And no, Pigwidgon is not going to grow, he's four years old. He's passed the period in which he can get bigger. Sorry.

Ron, I was never really worried about you stopping writing me… but I like the reassurance just the same. Out of an academic interest, would you read the whole thing if I wrote that long a letter? Or would you just skim?

As for your quidditch questions, we haven't even had the first match yet. Not that I'm an expert anyway, but it's rather pointless to speculate without some solid information first. Such as who will be playing on the final roster, the outcome of the first match, and all that. I will mention that Ginny's discovered a fantastic seeker, as she'd rather play chaser. Her name is Sara Wexler, and she's a tiny little second-year, fantastically fast, and quite eagle-eyed. I don't know how the rest of tryouts went, but as Ginny isn't roaming the halls bemoaning Gryffindor's chances at the cup, I expect we'll do fine.

Alright, so we won't talk about N.E.W.T.s. Even if we are learning some incredibly interesting spells that I'm sure George could turn into profitable things for the shop. Speaking of, how is George? I know there won't have been much change in a few days, but…

You had better be there, as I'll be sending you a curse elsewise.

Please send your reply with the school owl,

Hermione


	5. Chapter 5: Fool on the Hill

**A/N:** I wanted to start off by saying thank you to everyone who's read thus far. I cannot believe that this little fluffy ficlit has gotten more views than my LIMES one. (Though as I update this one more frequently, I suppose that's a contributing factor.) This chapter is dedicated to my reviewer, **Guest**, who possibly reviewed twice? If that was you both times, I hope you like the slightly longer length. I'll keep working on it. To my RL reading circle, I hope this is a nice break from college work.

* * *

Friday, 11 September, 1998  
Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes  
London

Hermione,

As requested, Pig is taking a taking a break from his courier services. (Not that I had much choice, as the bloody bird followed me me around, even biting me a few times while I was writing this. Say what you will about Pig, but at least he doesn't stalk the addressee until they start writing a reply). Besides, Pig is a magic owl, so how do we know if those muggle rules about growth work on him? Charlie says to tell that those books are absolute rubbish - owls have innate ability, and anything you add just screws it all up. You can't learn everything from a book, you know.

Thanks for the Quidditch update. Please write when you have some solid intel, yeah? Maybe see if Ginny'll let you watch a practice? You know as well as I that Ginny'd never roam the halls crying about Quidditch, so that doesn't tell me very much. Is this Wexler girl quite as good as Harry? (He could've gone pro, the bloody idiot). What about the beaters? I assume Coote's playing, but is Peakes well enough to fly? (I still can't believe he survived that curse.) Oh and what about Keeper? I know they won't be able to replace me, but...

How would you know what George could put to use? Scratch that, of course you know, spending all your time trying to anticipate their next trick. Maybe you'll have to come on and help him with the inventions then. I'm no good at it, so George has given up asking me for help. You're right about the lack of change - George is much the same as ever. Angelina stopped by yesterday, and he seemed to cheer up a bit. But as soon as she left he went into a rage, for no reason at all.

A funny thing happened today, though. I was opening the shop (cause we don't get much business in the morning and it's taking George to wake up nowadays.) Anyway, I was removing the lock charms when I noticed someone scurrying past the shop. This was about nine in the morning, mind you, so the street's already cleared of all the Prophet workers. Then they turn a bit, looking behind themselves, and I see its old Dung Fletcher. He clutches his cloak about himself, then starts moving again, nearly running now. Not a minute later, who do I see running up the street but Ludo Bagman, doing that funny puffing sprint of his. I guess Dung stole something off Ludo, and it seems he still owes the goblins, cause Ludo was followed by a gaggle of goblins. I dunno what it was that Dung stole, or that Bagman owes, but I laughed all the same.

Hope things are going well at school,

Ron


	6. Chapter 6: Everybody's Got Something

**A/N: **Wow has it been a busy fall. Uni is incredibly time consuming, and I've been busy writing elsewhere instead of new chapters here. Many apologies. Much thanks to **Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff** for your kind words! And without further ado, the next chapter...  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Sunday, 13 September, 1998, 13:14  
The Library  
Hogwarts School

Dear Ron,  
Thank you for doing as I asked. Sorry about the bites, Truffle can be a bit overzealous. For some reason he's been shunned by all the owls in the owlery, and I felt he needed a job. Actually, I beg to differ on the subject of Pig's delivery techniques. He circles round the head of the addressee, twittering occasionally until I write the reply. It's just a bit distracting. Truffle will be much nicer if you give him bacon, just in case you were wondering. As for Pig's size (or lack thereof,) I am extremely confident that his magic will not and has not affected his growth. Pig was meant to be that small, alarmingly like those yappy little dogs muggle women carry around in purses. Whatever Charlie says, I think we cannot possibly mess Pig up any more. So I've attached an article about basic training options I found in the library. I hope it helps. I know you can't learn everything from a book, but I'm confident this is one of the many things you can.

I'm glad you enjoyed the quidditch information, especially as it's all the news I've got for the moment. I'm asking Ginny if I can watch a practice, but she says "The team isn't ready to be seen yet," whatever that means. I would worry, except that I learned long ago not to try and understand quidditch. I don't know how good Sara is, but she's got quick reflexes. That's a good thing for a seeker, right? Actually, Peakes is flying, Cootes wouldn't play without him. I think it was Cootes who got him through the curse, they're quite the team. Oh, the keeper. I should've known. It's Natalie McDonald. She's a fourth year, wiry little thing, quite tough. Ginny won't stop singing her praises. I don't know the other chasers well, apparently they're brother and sister.

Oi, Ronald, I do not waste my time like that. If I'm being perfectly frank, I couldn't anticipate his tricks if I tried. But I do have some ideas he might like, specially if he's going to work on the market for girls, cause you and I know that's a bit thin on the ground currently. As for Angelina and the moodiness, I don't know without writing to George myself. But I won't do that if you don't want me to. Just try and be supportive, alright? Take the moods, if you can, but don't take any nonsense, alright?

Merlin, what are those two up to now. You know what, I'd rather not know. I'm very happy only worrying about coursework and not whatever it is that Voldemort's doing. It's sort of surreal, how easy school is when we're not running around trying to save everyone. Even though it might be a bit more boring.  
Well, I've got to dash, I've got Arithmancy in five minutes.

Love,  
Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7: Love You To

**A/N: **Two updates in a week? Crazy stuff, I know. Anyways, I got FOUR amazing reviews for the latest chapter, so you lot have inspired me to write the next chapter. Thanks are at the end. For those of you worried about ALOU, I am still working on that. However, chapters are rather longer for that one, and the writing and editing process is complicated as well (I handwrite first, so...).

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe. Never have, never will.

* * *

Tuesday, 15 September, 1998  
Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes  
Diagon Alley, London

Dear Hermione,

Please don't tell me this Truffle is the owl version of Crookshanks. I think he's quite enough to be getting on with, yeah? Specially since he had to live at the Burrow for a year, he must've missed you. If you go to Dumbledore about Truffle... trust me, he's better as a school owl. Maybe you can work your owl-training magic on him to help him make owl friends. Or whatever. Merlin, this is disturbing. Although, that tip about the bacon was excellent, he bit George this time and left me alone, it was brilliant. Oi, Hermione, I don't insult your cat, please leave off my owl. It's a shame about his size, though. Do you think Skele-Gro would have a positive effect or is it more likely to cause an early death? The training tips are all dung, or else George and I are crap owl-trainers, cause there's no difference in Pig's behaviour. Other than he may have gained three pounds from all the treats he's eaten. Maybe you can try on the Hogsmeade weekend?

Ginny is a sneaky one, I'll give her that. I know you two are mates, so why is she being so stubborn about this? It's not like I'm going to tell the Ravenclaws or anything. Ooh, speaking of, please tell me Luna's commentating again. She is high quality. Quick reflexes and good observational skills for a seeker, yeah. Better be a quick flyer as well. Merlin, I wish I could come and watch the match, but I think Ginny'd kill me. Really? I'm surprised Peakes got the medical clearance, but then again, if Cootes was pulling a both or nothing stunt, I'm sure McGonagall got it through. Then again, with the firebolt incident... Oh, Natalie. Isn't she a bit small to be a keeper? She's quick enough, sure, but she looks as though one bludger'd break her. But if Ginny likes her, then I'm sure she'll be excellent. Maybe she should come home with Ginny for hols and Mum can feed her up. A pair of siblings, eh? That sounds rather interesting, do tell more! What year are they in, do we know their family...

Off the high horse, Miss Granger. You seem to almost anticipate their tricks, it was a reasonable conclusion. I wouldn't mention that to George, about the market for girls, with Ginny for a sample he thinks he's got it all sorted with the section they've got now. Besides which, it is a prank shop, not a shop for birds. There's plenty of places you lot can shop. I dunno about writing to George, he's been gone loads recently on "product development." Hasn't told me any details yet, since I'm "just maning the till, Ronnie-Kins." I haven't seen Angelina since, actually - maybe you could write her? Not about George, of course... but you'll know how to handle it. Well, I try, but it's bloody frustrating. Fred was my brother too, and I know it's different for George, but it's as if none of the rest of us are allowed to miss him, like it's just George who's lost someone, which is bloody ridiculous. I dunno what you meant by that last bit, but I assume it's something about striking a middle ground?

I've no way to find out, and with no Harry around to prod me into it, I can assure you, I won't be chasing after Mundungus or Bagman. Is this how you always imagined Hogwarts, Hermione? Before you met Harry and I? Just you and your mates and your coursework, happily studying the night away? Bloody hell, did you just say Hogwarts is boring? Say it isn't so! I'll have George ship Ginny a care package from the store, make sure you help her with some of the tricks... that'll liven you up a bit.

I still don't know what you see in that class, Harry says it's a bit like muggle maths, which apparently is the subject everyone hates. Always knew you were a bit of a nutter.

Hope Hogwarts is treating you right,  
Love,  
Ron

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, that's chapter 7! Special thanks to repeat reviewers** Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff** and** smkffnut**, you both are amazing. As for Ron & the L word... thank-you for pointing that out, I hadn't noticed. (but you're right and it was time!) Thanks to** Niells** for catching the keeper reference, this is my little tribute to them both. And thank-you** RonHermione2gther7**, it was something that I wondered about as well, and nobody seems to write about it. So glad you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8: Circles

**A/N:** Even though it's been six months (ouch, sorry about that!) since I updated this one, I promise it's not been abandoned. I was holding off on the next chapter until I finally got my act together on ALOU but I realised that was really very silly. So, here you are. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe. Never have, never will.

* * *

Thursday, 17 September, 1998, 12:30  
The Great Hall  
Hogwarts School

Dear Ron,  
Truffle may be a bit... capricious... but he's very different from Crookshanks. Still, I think I've got time for both of them, don't you? Anyway, I was a bit surprised Crookshanks actually made it through last year so easily, he must've realised a war's not the time to be pulling rubbish. Clever boy. Besides which, it seems no one else is going to care for Truffle, so what's the harm in giving him a little attention now and then. But no, I don't think I'll go to Dumbledore about it. Actually, that's not a bad idea. Maybe if Truffle just learns to get on with the other school owls... (And what's so disturbing about discussing animals as sentient, which they so very clearly are? I mean, if you're going to trust a bird to deliver your mail, you've got to take good care of it.) Oh, Ron, that's not brilliant! Please make sure George feeds him next time as well. You've both got to build up a rapport with him. It could help with his social interactions and all. I don't mean to insult Pig, I really don't. As for the Skele-Gro, I think you've rather missed your window. If you actually wanted him to grow in size, I think he had to be much younger. Now, well, I'm not sure it'd do an early death, but I'm fairly certain it won't make him any bigger, either. THREE POUNDS? Ron, how many treats did you give him, exactly? Maybe you're not firm enough with him? I don't know, exactly, without seeing Pig himself, but I'm fairly certain the tips aren't rubbish. These things also take a bit of time, Ron, so be patient, with Pig, and yourself, yes? I'd be happy to try sometime, but maybe at hols? I'd rather spend the weekend with just you, if you don't mind.

I think, perhaps, that it's a matter of pride, for Ginny. She's honoured to be Quidditch Captain and wants to show she's worthy of the title. And if the team needed a bit more work, she'd rather keep that to herself. Or maybe she's just enjoying taking the mickey of you, she's not had too very many chances. I don't know who's commentating, but I'm fairly certain it won't be Luna. She wasn't very good at getting the important content across, was she? Anyway, she's doing some sort of independent study this year, which is keeping her quite busy, so I'm not sure she'd have the time, anyway. As for watching the match, I don't think McGonagall would let you on the grounds for a Hogsmeade weekend, much less the first Quidditch match of the season! Besides which, Ginny really doesn't need the pressure. So yes, she might be a bit ticked off. And rightly so. You've graduated, Ron, let your sister's life alone. Well, apparently, Peakes did quite a bit of physical therapy over the summer, preparing to come back for the season. And McGonnagall's Headmistress, now, I'm sure she cares more for student safety than Gryffindor's chances in the cup. Besides which, with Hagrid as Head of House, there's more of a need for checks than balances. Did I tell you he's training an assistant? To replace him as groundskeeper, though I'm sure he'll carry on with it for ages still. Oh, Natalie's tough. Tougher than you'd think, certainly. And it makes for a good strategy, having someone so deceptively small as keeper. I've seen her at meals, as well, fattening up isn't what she needs. Some people are just lanky. I mean, look at you. I'm sure she'll grow into it. Besides which, I'm sure Ginny won't let you anywhere near her, since you might impart advice that goes against her general strategy for the team. They're muggle-born, I think, so no, we don't know their family. A fourth year and a sixth year. A bit wild in the common room at evenings, but what can you do?

Perhaps the tricks are just a bit predictable? But I don't want to quarrel with you over something so silly, alright? (Although I'll have you know that my ideas are quite well-suited to the shop. I do know what it is, Ron.) Well, if he's busy, I can always hold off a few weeks. Let me know how things progress. I will write Angelina though, I had been meaning to for ages, anyway. I want to hear all about her work - I'm so pleased she found something that involves quidditch. And she was always incredibly talented; developing brooms seems the perfect fit. I never realised just how much work went into all that. Oh, Ron, I know it's difficult. I'm sure it'll get easier, eventually, and of course you're allowed to miss him, too. Yes, striking a middle ground. I know it's difficult, but keep trying.

Good. I think you've quite enough on your plate without taking that on, as well. Oh, but you must see Harry some, more than I do, at least. Oh, I don't know, really, it was difficult to imagine Hogwarts at all, to be honest. If you're asking if I regret meeting you two, then the answer's no. (And it's not boring, precisely, but certainly not as exciting as years past.) You're a good brother, Ron. And a good friend, too. Thank you for that.

Maths is not boring! It's actually really interesting, it's how muggles do all those things without magic. So quite important. And Arithmancy gives it a whole new perspective, it's really- anyway, I know you don't really care about it, so I won't bore you.

Well, lunch is over, and I'm very nearly late for class, so I'll post this after dinner.

Love,  
Hermione


End file.
